Talk:Dave Strider
Wayward Vagabond Dave's relation with the exiles. He seems to be fond of Wayward Vagabond. wrong information ""When faced with Karkat shipping him and Jade, he responded with sarcasm, but he has not brought it up with Jade, leaving his true feelings unknown. It was implied that he planned on asking her out, but she was asleep at the time. John later asked him "how did it go with jade?" with Dave replying: "i dont wanna talk about it"."" STOP ADDING YOUR SHITTY DAVEJADE SHIP BULLCRAP, THAT NEVER HAPPENED IN CANON!!!! And I know it didn't because you can't give a link to it. 08:27, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :Link added. - The Light6 (talk) 08:42, February 17, 2014 (UTC) ::ok first of all that wasn't even talking about him asking jade out, it was about jade helping dave get into the medium, and second of all that happened before Karkat's memo with the both of them, seeing as how on that panel Dave just now entered the medium, and when Karkat was talking about his shipping grid Dave had been playing the game for a while, enough to have formed a friendship with Terezi. third, there is NO REASON that Jade should have more than one descriptive sentence, John and Rose both have one, Jade does not deserve to have more than one. 09:09, February 17, 2014 (UTC) ::hahahaha wow, someone is a delusional davejade shipper. I read that link, dave wasn't going to ask Jade out, he was talking about the worst day of his life about to make a speech, not him. :::On checking it out your first point would appear to be correct, I was busy and simply found and added it despite your claim it didn't exist. Secondly, information doesn't have to be discussed in a linear order, simply an order that it would be most appropriate to discuss it it, especially when later information helps to better understand earlier information. Thirdly, as much description as needed it the right amount of description, regardless of whether other characters need more or less. :::Lastly, if you wish to remove a chunk of writing from the wiki without explanation it will likely be reverted as vandalism. It is best to explain why in the edit description or the talk page like you've done. Although if you simply scream at people that they are wrong without explaining why they won't pay much attention. If you had simply started with something closer to your second message as opposed to your first message your edit would've been accepted. :::The page will be unlocked again in 1 min, now that's you've explained your position you can feel free to remove the incorrect information. - The Light6 (talk) 09:58, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :::"STOP ADDING YOUR SHITTY DAVEJADE SHIP BULLCRAP, THAT NEVER HAPPENED IN CANON!!!! And I know it didn't because you can't give a link to it." Okay yeah that person was absolutely wrong, but you need to calm your tits man. You could have said this in a more formal and much kinder way. Rustbloods (talk) 21:41, November 11, 2014 (UTC) "John's Boyfriend" Two users, and edited this page to claim Dave is John's boyfriend. Should anything be done about this, or should we just undo the edits as they come and ignore it? Ylimegirl (talk) 23:49, March 12, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah just revert it, and you can give them warnings if no one else has done so, and if an admin comes online they should see it and block them if necessary. If vandalism continues to be an ongoing issue we may semi-protect the page. - The Light6 (talk) 07:12, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Relationships with the Beta Kids Sorry, I don't know if this is the right place to put this, but I was curious as to why Dave's relationships would be put under one category? All the rest of them, including the Alpha kids, receive a separate section, so it seems illogical to have people he primarily interacted with for about four acts be summed up with one sentence. 00:29, May 29, 2014 (UTC) ---- Why is oh my god we are never going to stop fucking with each other are we 'the link on dave's page? why do certain quotes get chosen over others? :Quotes are generally chosen to show a character's general personality. I assume a consensus is reached if there is a war over multiple quotes, but in general, I don't know a lot about the wiki's community workings. Also, make sure to sign your comments. Relationship with the beta kids... Can someone please add individual sections for Dave's relationships with the beta kids? I'm finishing up my sources for his relationship with Jade, but if I could have some help with the analaysis of his other friends, that would be great. Rustbloods (talk) 21:43, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Jeff Andonuts Is Dave Strider similar to Jeff Andonuts? :Maybe. Visually, I guess. If you have an argument for how they ''are alike, please tell us. Also please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) ''' 15:05, November 20, 2014 (UTC) relationships with beta kids Hey could someone add individual sections of the relationships of Dave to the Beta kids? I feel real uncomfortable that Jade is the only one there, I mean, he also has a lot of history between Rose and John, right? and because I feel REALLY uncomfortable about the DaveJade ship. I would probably help but I'm busy with life, LOL. Graandpa (talk) 10:45, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Wrong Information Dave's birthdate should be 12/04/1995. According to when Dave first came out of the meteor that is. Source: http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003778 03:40, April 22, 2015 (UTC) :Dave landed the day before, Bro didn't find him until the next day. When John looks at he can see . Also the official Homestuck calendars list he birthday as December 3rd. - The Light6 (talk) 04:23, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism So the page has been fucked with really badly and clean up needs to happen, yeah. 21:57, April 25, 2015 (UTC)Seriouslysomeonegetonthat : Don't worry, there's an edit history, it's not hard to fix --ConcreteSunshine (talk) 22:34, April 25, 2015 (UTC) I think we should change the "Probable Matesprit" designation next to Karkat for now given the latest update essentially saying they could either be in the pale or red quadrants. 00:39, May 6, 2015 (UTC) I think it's confusing and long-winded as it is right now (not to mention that currently is mispelled.) Is that much text really necessary? The same could be summed up just with "In an ambiguous relationship, quadrant unknown" or even "Probable matesprit or moirail" (as kismesis is very unlikely, and Karkat is hinted at pursuing ashen relations with Vriska instead.) -- 04:53, May 13, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, yeah, that's definitely too long for the infobox. I thought you meant the relationships section at first. We don't know what quadrant they're in, and while their current behavior might indicate pale, their actions in the old timeline seemed pretty caliginous so we can't exactly rule it out, especially since nobody seems to know their deal or if they're even dating yet. Also, I assume you meant Karkat has a caliginous crush on Vriska? Ashen is a very different thing. 15:48, May 13, 2015 (UTC) Oh my god Ok so guys, "Implied to be in a relationship" my ass. Andrew Hussie literally wrote "davekat is canon", signed it, then held it up for all to see, not to mention the whole Igpd thing (and the interactions between the two of them, hitning at a relationship) it's all canon. It's done. It's a thing. If you don't like it, I respect your ships and choices, but you can't literally leave out canon material because you don't like it. Ironicmelon (talk) 19:49, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Remember that Hussie will sign literally anything you give him. Bkatz (talk) 01:15, April 7, 2016 (UTC) This was confirmed in-comic as well, actually. Jasperose, known for being bluntly truthful, said Karkat's red quadrant is taken and that he is involved with someonehttp://mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=009774. The only people he had seen in three years were those on the meteor, and everyone other than Dave on the meteor is either taken (Rose, Kanaya) or had explicitly declared that they are not interested in a relationship (Terezi http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=009154 and Vriska http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=009408), leaving only him. Empirical proof is not an implication, and should not be treated as such. The wiki is a source of canon information, not a place for shipping politics, so it's a little saddening to see such a blatant dismissal of facts.InfernalRhetoric (talk) 20:59, February 19, 2017 (UTC) :Where you got the idea that Jasprose was truthful I have no idea. The entire point of that page was for you to see that Jasprose was lying to Davepetasprite so that they could go on a date. I'm not saying Dave and Karkat aren't in a relationship. I'm just saying, as I have many times, that it was never explicitly stated. Bkatz (talk) 02:50, February 21, 2017 (UTC) ::Why are you assuming they're lying? Be wary of letting subjectivity slip in between the cracks. Jasperose's 'blunt' and 'says what they feel' schtick was clearly established with her comments toward Jane, Jake, Dave and Dirk, and we never see them outright lie once. With clear precedent, it's kind of silly to assume the contrary, no? You said "it was never explicitly stated", but it was. You are just assuming the confirmation is a lie. Where else on the wiki is 'lying until proven truthful' taken as the basis for things characters explain or confirm? Far more dubious things are taken as fact. Consistency is key, remember!InfernalRhetoric (talk) 02:23, March 24, 2017 (UTC) :::My point was that Jasprose was literally on a date with Davepeta. Why would Jasprose NOT want him to stay? Bkatz (talk) 12:00, March 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::You are placing the burden of proof on the wrong side. The only ambiguity is artificial. Just because what they're saying happens to benefit them does not mean we can assume it's a lie when we have no example of them ever being deceptive. Burden of proof rests on the proposed idea they may have done something we have no precedent for. We don't have any proof of that, so we must accept it at face value until shown otherwise. If you still need convincing, imagine all the other things that the doctrine 'if a character that says something that benefits them we should assume they are lying' invalidates. This is a good example of why incorrect placement of the burden of proof is a logical fallacy. It can allow one to derive or conclude anything they wish.InfernalRhetoric (talk) 05:12, March 25, 2017 (UTC) ::::::The same people that claimed Davekat was canon also claimed that Jade was also part of that relationship. She even lives with them. This seems more wishful thinking and taking the word of third parties of Hussie's trolling at face value. :::::: 06:19, July 30, 2017 (UTC) :::::::I cited Jasperose's confirmation of it as the primary confirmation, but the affermation of Hussie (along with other What Pumpkin members) has made this a relatively settled matter. As for your inclusion, no, no character has mentioned nor have we seen Jade doing anything other than hanging out with them. The difference is that Davekat has multiple sources of corroboration and in-comic confirmation, whereas we have one ambiguous panel regarding Jade's involvement. This is not getting into the mountains of evidence against it, such as Karkat's self-stated aversion to polyamory and the fact he "Wants to have one person in every quadrant at once all to himself", Dave's discomfort with Terezi dating someone "on the side" to the point he broke up with her over it, etc. :::::::Calling canon text "wishful thinking" and making a dissonant comparison is hardly justification or proof. This wiki already has too much speculation and too few sources to the point it has a bit of a reputation of being unreliable. We do not need to further that by adding sourceless claims, especally ones on subjects so disputed. Davekat was only added because there was a mountain of cited, easily viewable evidence that was convincing enough. A single ambiguous panel is not enough. If in the future we get more canon that elaborates on the subject then it may be justifyable to include it, but as of now it is too dubious a claim. We do not need another edit war. :::::::InfernalRhetoric (talk) 03:22, July 31, 2017 (UTC) An addition to Dave's page: "Dave Strider is one of the main characters in Homestuck, and the third kid to be introduced. He is totally gay for Karkat." Revert to the previous version or nah? Culicioux (talk) 10:42, January 29, 2018 (UTC)Culicioux Come on, it's blatant vandalism. NepetaLeijon27 (talk) 11:00, January 29, 2018 (UTC) Deceased Relations I posted this on his infobox talk page before but i feel it will get more attention here. Why is it that Dave's relations have deceased after certain people even though no other character has this? Should this be changed? Thanks! Dark bomber27 (talk) 16:01, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Dave and Karkat's relationship With the whole Davekat thing, I would like to bring up that in Homestuck, there was evidence and other such things that'd imply that if Karkat ever got into a relationship, it'd be more than just one quadrant, and that this relationship with Dave likely isn't an exception, and as such I feel like Karkat being listed as Dave's "matesprit" may not be entirely accurate. Vriska said something that'd imply she cannot tell what quadrant they are in exactly . With Terezi, it was a thing that Karkat made both flushed and pitch advances (which could not be misinterpreted either, considering a future Karkat in this conversation directly calls out present Karkat for "wanting Terezi in every quadrant". The fact that The Signless and The Disciple had a relationship that "transcended quadrants", while not directly related to Karkat, I feel like it'd be a parallel that Hussie would include. There's also that Dave and Karkat have never been refered to as matesprits, only "canon". If I can bring the epilogues into this, Karkat also stated that him and Dave "transcend quadrants" , and Dave calls Karkat his boyfriend (and in this same page, Karkat acts in a considerably pitch way towards Dave), and with how Karkat is, I doubt he'd miss the opportunity to correct him and say "matesprit" if Dave was incorrect, but he did no such thing, and such I feel like the most accurate term for them both would be "boyfriends". But I understand if you don't want to involve the epilogues in this, but even outside of the epilogues there are things that would suggest this possibility as I have discussed. I am aware that Jasprose said that Dave already had someone in the flushed quadrant (implying that someone was Karkat), but I feel like that wording still gives room for the possibility of Karkat being in more than one quadrant with Dave. Ironsickle (talk) 19:35, April 25, 2019 (UTC)